A Haint's Tale: The Go Between
by LynDea
Summary: A side story for The Guardian, staring Wraith and the gang! Fun little drabbles, or what I like to call 'episodes! Guest stars include: Technus, Control Freak, and various Disneyland characters(I don't own anything. At all.) WARNING: Ooc-ness and fourth-wall-breakage.
1. Chapter 1

_**I present to you: A Haint's Tale: The Go Between! May you enjoy this while I struggle with writer's block! Oh, and if you haven't seen the New Teen Titans shorts, go watch them! Cuz this is gonna be kind of like it:)**_

**_ In Which Technus and Control Freak Meet and Try Take Over the Tower_**

Cyborg waddled into the living room of his lower-case T Teen Titan's Tower.

He was very proud of his tower. To have a curve in a building like he had, was great architecture. And, it was full of all the best technology Cyborg could build. Yup, he was proud of his tower.

~~Elsewhere~~

"My name is Control Freak, and I can never defeat my arch nemesis, Beastboy of the Teen Titans!"

"Hello, Control Freak," The room of Villains Anonymous participants replied.

Villains traveled to Jump City from around the world to sit down and talk about their feelings. Today was the day they were going to talk about their arch nemesis's.

"My name is Technus, Master of all Technology! And I am always defeated by my arch nemesis, Danny Phantom!"

"Hello, Technus."

"Now, Control Freak, Technus. You guys are new to the group," Harley Quinn said.

"We welome you whole-heartedly," Poison Ivy continued.

"Would you like to share anything else about yourselves?"

"The Teen Titans took my remote. And they won't give it back!" Control Freak cried, breaking down and sobbing.

Blackfire leaned over and patted Control Freak on the shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

"Blackfire! How are you?" Harley Quinn asked. "How are they kids?"

"My sister is staying over and babysitting," Blackfire said, drolly.

"They are _so _cute!" Poison Ivy gushed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Blackfire said.

"Anyways, what about you, Technus?" Harley Quinn changed the topic back to what they had gathered there for.

"My nemesis, Danny Phantom, always captures me and sends me back to the Ghost Zone! It's not fun there! There is _no _technology! Besides Skulker, but he _scares me!_" Technus shouted.

"Do you always have to shout?" Professor Ivo complained.

"And who are you, puny mortal, to think you can tell Technus what to do?" Technus replied.

Suddenly, there were police sirens sounding from outside! It was the cops!

"How did they find us so quickly?" Harley Quinn complained.

"Okay, meeting adjourned! We'll send you the address of the next place!" Poison Ivy said, jumping up and shooing everyone out.

Everyone skedaddled as fast as they could. Blackfire flew through the ceiling, knocking bricks and plaster everywhere! One of Ivo's creations jumped out of the shadows, picked him up, and ran off. All the villains disappeared a similar way. Well, except for Control Freak and Technus.

They stood around, watching everyone flee. They clearly didn't understand what was happening. They watched as police swarmed in. Technus and Control Freak only realized what was happening when the police jumped on Control Freak.

They tried to jump on Technus, but he just phased through them. He floated off to the side as Control Freak was taken away.

"Hey! You guys! Aren't you gonna help me!?" Control Freak shouted.

When the police cleared out, Technus was left alone. He floated there for a few minutes, and then slowly followed Control Freak and the police. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but hey. He seemed to know technology too. Maybe they could try to take control over Amity Park together!

~~Elsewhere, in the back of a police squad truck~~

"Curse you Beast Boy of the Teen Titans!" Control Freak shouted. "You know, even though you had nothing to do with this."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Technus phased through the side of the truck.

"Who are you again?" Control Freak asked, astonished.

"I am Technus! Master of all technology!" Technus shouted.

"Quiet! Keep it down!" Control Freak attempted to hush Technus.

"Why are you in the back of this funny looking van?" Technus asked him, still shouting.

Control Freak groaned. "Because I was captured!"

"That's unfortunate!"

"Are you gonna help me out or what?" Control Freak asked. Well, it was more like begged.

"And what is in it for me?" Technus asked.

"Look, just do this, and we'll figure out the details later?" Control Freak bargained.

"As you wish!" Technus grabbed Control Freak. "You are very overweight, you not-so-puny-human!"

"Hey! I'm big boned!" Control Freak complained.

Technus lifted Control Freak and the phased through the side of the truck. The flew high over the city, and finally stopped in a cave high above the city.

"Why'd you stop here? There's no technology!" Control Freak complained.

"We are doing the 'hiding away'!" Technus said excitedly.

"Have you ever _done _this before?" Control Freak asked.

"Well, no," Technus said. _He was still shouting!_

"Ugh! Amateur!" Control Freak complained.

"Hey, can our author call you CF, because it is much easier than calling you Control Freak?" Technus asked suddenly. He looked as if he were possessed.

"Uh... sure?" CF replied.

"Good," was all Technus said.

"Anyways, what are we going to do?" CF asked, trying to get back on track.

"We can team up and try to take over Amity Park!" Technus shouted.

"Why Amity Park? Why not Jump City?" CF asked.

"Because Danny Phantom is not here!"

CF was silent. "Spoiler alert," he whispered.

"What was that you just said puny human?"

CF looked left and right. "Spoiler alert. Wraith is Danny Phantom!"

"Wait, Wraith, as in the guy with a battle axe?"

"Yes."

"Wraith, as in the guy dressed like the Assassin's Creed assassin?"

"Yes!"

"Wraith, as in the guy that our author slightly obsesses over?"

"Yes! How many things does this guy do?!"

Technus was silent for a minute. "I think that is all."

"And we are now going to get back to our topic."

CF and Technus sat back and tried to decide what to do. CF waddled around and Technus floated. It was their form of pacing.

"You like technology, right?" CF suddenly asked Technus.

"I do."

"And you know what is full of technology?"

Technus thought for a minute. "Fenton Works?"

"What? We're talking about in Jump City!"

"Oh. The Best But store?"

"No, idiot! The Titans' Tower!"

"And is Wraith slash Danny Phantom there?"

"Yes," CF confirmed.

"Then we shall take over Titans' Tower!"

And it was decided.

~~Elsewhere, AKA Titans' Tower~~

Wraith had just entered the main room of the Titans Tower when Cyborg started to act strange.

"Yo, Cyborg? You okay man?" He asked.

"I am not Cyborg! I am Technus!" He suddenly shouted, turning towards Wraith.

"Are you serious?" Wraith asked, glaring at Cyborg/Technus.

Suddenly, a large figure burst through the front window. "It is I, Control Freak!" The figure shouted.

The other Teen Titans burst through the door in the back, ready for action. Or, at least Robin was ready for action.

"What's going on here?" He shouted.

Wraith just shook his head. "One of my ghosts had taken over Cyborg and some fat guy just came crashing through the window."

"Aww, we just put in a new one," Jinx complained.

"Look, I can take care of this," Wraith told the team.

"We're a team, we'll do this together!" Robin argued.

"I know how Technus works! It's not gonna take that long!"

"But we've fought CF before! We know his moves!"

While Robin and Wraith argued, with the other Titans on the sidelines, Cyborg walked over to CF. "Uh, could you _not _be him? It's creeping me out," CF complained.

"He is made of technology. It only makes sense that I control him!" Technus replied.

"Well, I say that we ditch him and you hep me take over the tower!"

"I cannot embody the tower! Besides, I am much more comfortable controlling the creator!"

"Must you always shout?!"

"ENOUGH!" Raven shouted.

"Yeah, are we just all gonna argue? Cuz I wanna kick a little butt," Jinx said.

Wraith pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked Technus out of Cyborg's body. "Now that that's taken care of. Hey, Jinx, you wanna get some pizza?"

"Sure," Jinx grabbed Wraith's hand and they walked out as Cyborg began to beat CF up with Wraith's thermos.

"I'm gonna beat an idiot up with another idiot!" He cried.

**AN: So, not sure what happened here, honestly. It was going good, then it kinda went downhill? Like, I had the perfect chapter title planned, but nothing else. So, if it was awful, I apologize. I also apologize for it taking so long, as well as The Guardian. I just got back from Disneyland(got a great idea for another one of these episodes), and I've been going up and down with writer's block. So, here this is. Review, tell me what you think, give me ideas, etc. I'll try to get a chapter up for The Guardian, but it looks like I might actually have more luck with The Go Between right now, if that makes any sense. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I present to you, episode two!:) I'll let you guys know now, this has absolutely nothing to do with anything. It's not connected to anything in anyway, not even the other 'episodes', unless I say so. Just enjoy it, don't question it!:) I'm also trying a new concept of how to write this. It will be kind of like a script. If you don't like it, let me know._  
**

**_In Which the Author Makes Fun of__ Facebook_**

**The scene opens on an open laptop. Raven appears on screen and walks over to the laptop. She sits down and pulls in towards her. She logs onto the internet and goes to HeadStory. She begins to type a new status, adding a picture of Beastboy. **

**Status:** You see this boy? He fights to protect the City of Jump whenever they are in need. Today, he was gravely injured. Raven needs help healing him. Like for Azarath, comment for Metrion, and share for Zinthos. He needs your help.

**Raven closes the laptop and stands up again. Robin enters from left. **

**Robin:** Did you post it?

**Raven:** I did. But only time will tell. If they don't like, comment and share enough, I may not be able to save him. And they will have to hurry. There is not much time left.

**Robin:** Why do your powers have to work like this, Raven?

**Raven:** I don't know, Robin. I don't even understand why people think it will work, but they do it anyways. Maybe I am like the fairy Tinkerbell, from the second Peter Pan movie. If no one believes in me, then my magic doesn't work.

**Robin:** What are you talking about?

**Raven:** I don't know. Let's go check on Beastboy.

**Robin and Raven exit. The screen goes black, only to fade into the next scene. Beastboy in reclining on a hospital bed. Starfire is holding his hand. Cyborg is crying into a tissue. Wraith and Jinx are checking his vitals.**

**Robin:** How is he doing?

**Wraith:** Not well. Did you get the post up?

**Raven:** Yes, but like I told Robin, only time will tell.

**Starfire:** I hope the people will do the liking, commenting, and sharing so that we may be able to save Friend Beastboy.

**Cyborg:** I'll check HeadStory, and see how the post is doing. (Cyborg checks his arm) There are three likes, two comment, but it hasn't been shared yet.

**Starfire:** (Pleading) Does it count if _we_ do the liking, the commenting and the sharing?

**Raven:** I'm not sure. We can always try.

**Starfire:** You know, friends, I think Story of Head is such a strange name for a website.

**Wraith turns to the screen, for he is the only one aware of the fourth wall.**

**Wraith:** If my head is in the gutter, I don't want to know where your's is. But wherever it is, get it back in the story.

**Jinx:** If you think it's strange, what would you suggest?

**Starfire:** Maybe the Book of Face?

**Raven:** Facebook?

**Starfire:** Yes!

**Wraith:** Well, I suppose the author would have used Facebook, but she didn't feel like putting up a disclaimer for not owning Facebook. She has an account though...

**Robin:** Who?

**Wraith:** Don't worry, I wasn't really talking to you.

**Cyborg:** Wait! It's going up! Ten likes, nine comments, and twelve shares! And it's going up!

**Starfire:** Oh joyous! We can save friend Beastboy!

**Raven:** Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.

**AN: This was short, and I'm sorry. But there is always more coming. Thank you! And I'm sorry. I know I'm posting when I said I wasn't going to, but I just feel the need to do it. The ideas are coming, but really slowly. And I'm sorry about that:p So far, I think really only The Guardian is on hiatus. But I'm working on it, don't worry. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I've been doing fairly well recently in the writing department. I've gotten a few chapters up with my other stories, and I've FINALLY been able to actually look at The Guardian and have ideas pop into my head. It also helps that I'm home sick and bored . So, while you guys are still waiting for The Guardian, here is another The Go Between episode. (After this, Wraith will be having his own Pie episode.)

**In Which The Author Forces The Team(Minus Cyborg) To Go On A Triple Date To A Haunted House**

The things I do for my friends, Wraith thought. He wasn't entirely comfortable with what was going on right now. He loved hanging with Jinx and the Team, but this was going too far in his book.

"And where would we be going on this... triple date?" Wraith asked, aggravated. Not even Jinx was jumping at the idea of going on the date, and she usually loved going out with everybody. Well, as long as Wraith was there.

"Starfire heard about this haunted house, and she wants to go. And, I thought I could turn this into a date type thing for us. But she didn't understand what I asked her, so I had to ask you, Jinx, Beastboy, and Raven too!" Robin said all in one breathe.

"And what did Cyborg say when you told him he wasn't invited?" Robin didn't reply. "You haven't told him," Wraith said flatly.

"He'll understand!" Robin said.

Wraith was clearly enjoying Robin's flustered act. "And we're going to a haunted house?"

"Yes," Robin replied with vigor.

Wraith turned away from Robin and started to wander down the Tower's corridor. He heard Robin follow anxiously behind. "Don't tell him, but I'm just looking for Jinx. I want to watch him squirm a little longer," Wraith tells you, looking straight at the screen. Robin doesn't see or hear this.

"What do you say?" Robin asked frantically.

"Do you know where Jinx is?" Wraith asked serenely.

"Uh, no. What do you say?"

"You don't expect me to call on some 'ghost friends' to spice it up, do you?" Wraith asked suspiciously.

Robin immediately jumped on the chance to talk Wraith into it. "No. I mean, there's got to be its own ghosts, right? They still hang around? I mean, the house is said to be haunted and kids go there all the time to check it out. Nah, you just leave it up to the ghosts there. Will you come?"

"Yeah, I guess. Let me find Jinx now. Oh, and have you told BeastBoy and Raven that they're coming along too?" Wraith grinned mischievously at the screen.

"No. They're next," Robin grinned wide and marched away.

~~..~~..~~

"So, we are literally going to a haunted house?" Jinx asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, you know that Robin would chop off his head if Starfire asked him too. It's sickening, really. And I'm too nice to say no," Wraith gripped.

Jinx smirked. "You just want to see Robin flop like a fish out of water."

Wraith smirks and nods. "She knows me so well."

"And he's somehow convinced Raven and BeastBoy to come with us? As like, a date type thing?" Jinx asked.

"No, but he was going to do that after I said yes." Wraith replied.

Jinx laughed. "Why did he wait for you to say yes first? And has he told Cyborg?"

"Nope. But, hey, we've always loved to watch these guys squirm."

"That's the Hive Five still in me," Jinx smiled.

Wraith put his arm around Jinx and they walked to the living room together. "So, how are we going to approach this?" Jinx asked.

"What do you mean?" Wraith asked.

"Well, you know that ghosts aren't gonna be there, I know that ghosts aren't gonna be there, and I'm sure even Raven will know that there aren't gonna be ghosts there. So, what should we do?" Jinx asked.

"I'm just gonna wing it," Wraith shrugged.

"Whatever," Jinx shrugged and smiled, leaning into Wraith.

~~..~~..~~

"If I see a _scratch _on my baby, I'm gonna kill you," Cyborg told a grinning Robin.

"No prob, Cy. It will all be fine. Let's go guys."

"I'm ready to barf," Wraith muttered to Jinx.

"Too much happiness?" Jinx smirked.

Wraith didn't have time to answer because Robin pulled the door open and hopped in just then. Robin grinned at Starfire, who was sitting in the passenger side seat. Raven, BeastBoy, Jinx, and Wraith were all squished into the back seat.

"And we're not even here," Raven muttered.

"I'm guessing you don't want to be here either?" Jinx whispered into Raven's ear.

"You have no idea," Raven whispered back.

"I have a camera, a digital recorder, an EMF and thermal meter. It's gonna be awesome," Robin gushed to Starfire.

"I am excited for the house of haunting as well," Starfire beamed.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Robin drove out of the Tower's garage at a ridiculous speed. Everyone grabbed onto the closet solid object, while Cyborg's shouts faded in the background.

When they finally arrived at the 'haunted house', Robin could barely contain his excitement. They all hurried out of the car, at Robin's insistence, and up to the house. It seemed like a normal house to Wraith, Jinx, and Raven, but what Robin, Starfire and BeastBoy saw was an enormous, haunted mansion that would be different, surprising, and possible scary at each turn.

"This is it?" Wraith asked.

"Yeah! Can't you just _feel _the ghostly presences?" Robin gushed, mostly in Starfire's direction.

"Oh yes! May we go in now?" Starfire asked.

"Of course!" Robin put his hands around Starfire's waist and they walked up to the door. BeastBoy followed dutifully behind. He was as excited about this 'haunted house' as Starfire was.

Raven, Wraith, and Jinx followed at a slowly pace. When Robin flung the door open, BeastBoy and Starfire jumped, as if expecting something to jump out. Raven and Wraith made eye contact. They were so not going to be here long.

"As soon as they get distracted," Wraith tells you "we are _so_ outta here."

After a few minutes, Robin had finally coaxed Starfire into the house. When Wraith finally thought that the leading three were distracted enough, he turned to Jinx and Raven and gestured to the exit. Jinx and Raven nodded enthusiastically.

"I think I got an EMF!" They heard BeastBoy say.

"I doubt he even knows what that is," Raven whispered.

"And there's a thermal change over there!" Starfire joined it.

"Let's get out of here!" Jinx said. The rational three ran out.

"Hey, do you guys wanna get some pie?" Raven offered as they walked back to the Titan's tower.

"As long as it's not coconut cream," Wraith said immediately.

"Why?" Jinx asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

**AN: **So, there you go. I'm getting better, and it makes me very happy. Here's this. I don't know when The Guardian will be up. It may still be a while longer. But bare with me! Thanks so much!


End file.
